


【MS/ABO】一段伪纪实的旁观者口述

by zhucaicai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 9





	【MS/ABO】一段伪纪实的旁观者口述

ABO的番外，从切尔西的一名管理层路人甲视角推写的，分手复合伪纪实。

当然文末有照片为证（x

他第一次出现是在米兰那间酒店大堂里。

没人不知道他，安德烈·舍甫琴科。斯拉夫孩子们把他的照片贴在门后，每个人都幻想成为他，锐不可当的乌克兰前锋，白人的罗纳尔多，他是一个骁勇而活着的奇迹。

那时他有多大？25，或26？他穿着一身长袖训练装走过大厅，立刻带起一连串涟漪。所有人都认出了他，阿布拉莫维奇先生也同样。当舍甫琴科走过来时，有人替他引见。

他是一个我们的人。他的国土曾是我们的一部分。他说和我们同样的语言。然而最初见到他时，最令人惊讶的是他看起来年轻得要命。

他对我们这群陌生人腼腆微笑，缩起脖子。他短而明亮的茶金色头发和黑眼睛比起转播录像清晰得过了头，而和一贯印象不同的是，他一边说话一边不安地晃动，他的声音比他的脸孔粗糙，但他几乎是柔软甜美的，出乎意料，他是个Omega。

我可以立刻列举5个以上的好前锋而他们都是Omega，但他们没有一个人是白人的罗纳尔多，并且他们中没有一个像那一年的舍甫琴科那样清晰柔软，他简直是早春原野上的风。

他有个Alpha了，他隐约的气息透露秘密。当然，他怎么可能没有，但那不是永久的，我看到阿布拉莫维奇先生眼里点亮的光芒。

“我们会再见面。”他凑近那斯拉夫青年。

2003年我们进驻斯坦福桥。

英国人仿佛受了绝大侮辱，他们为了钱退让。但来自俄国寡头的资金令切尔西复苏生长。我们买来整支球队，连带超过百年历史的球场，队徽，一切，我们买来新球员，但钱还不足以让这支蓝军拥有最好的球员。

一个顶尖前锋是一支球队能嵌上的最闪亮的宝石。我们有了德罗巴，但那远远不能让头儿满意。他驱使我们搜刮欧洲赛场上所有闪耀的明星，当中最引人注目的当然是那阵来自东方的风。

The Eastern Wind，西欧人这么叫他。他跟着AC米兰捧起了欧冠奖杯，随后一年他击败德科和罗纳尔迪尼奥赢得了金球奖。他正处在一个前锋最辉煌的时刻，光耀甚至令米兰主席，那个肥胖贪婪的意大利人都心满意足。

“没人会卖掉皇冠上的钻石。”他一再回绝来自切尔西的询价，十足轻蔑。据说他视舍甫琴科如己出，而后者在米兰同样快乐满足。在他获得金球奖后我还见过他一次，他留长了金发，有了英俊青年的轮廓。但甜美和羞涩仍从他的眼角眉梢透漏出来。

他用了气味隔绝剂，令人更想从他的古龙水下面探询他原本的气息。根本不用问他是否仍有情人，他的每一寸皮肤都在昭示着他如何沉浸在爱中。

意大利的狗仔小报没能挖掘出他的秘密。在队友以外，他几乎只和同是东欧来的一些体育明星来往。他的名字多次与各色本地模特艳星牵扯到一起，但最后都不了了之。他也许只是在玩，还不想安定，我听到猜测，关于他像是喜欢强势的女性Alpha的类型……球星往往是私生活上的烂人，当你每周挣十万镑，而全城的婊////子不论男女都像糖蜜上的苍蝇。

那时没人想过切尔西真的能得到他。05年的欧冠决赛对米兰和他来说是场彻头彻尾的灾难。他们的队长抗下了耻辱败北的责任，但舆论矛头指向他。第二年的转会季几乎每天都有流言蜚语，米兰不愿售出他，球迷挽留他，他的队友们不信他会走，但切尔西志在必得。他来到了伦敦。

对斯坦福桥而言，他更像是一件华美的战利品，对这支球队的所有人来说可能更是如此。那年秋天舍甫琴科生日时，球队上下都收到了来自管理层的短讯，告知阿布先生对每个人参加生日会的期望。

即使以俄罗斯的标准那次生日也奢靡得过了头。狗仔忙着在酒店门口拍照，所有人都正装出席，宴会的主人穿着舰队街赶工缝制的全新行头，而生日的那一位却与一切纸醉金迷的庆祝氛围格格不入。简直令人惊异，只过了短短几个月，他郁郁寡欢下来，仿佛所有甜美都从他身上蒸发殆尽。

他勉力表现得受宠若惊，被起哄切那座高耸的蛋糕山时也尽力笑了笑，像那就是他想要的了，一支全新的球队和蛋糕上穿7号蓝色球衣的翻糖偶人。

“当然了，他还算漂亮，”我的同僚对我低声评价，并不以为意，“但三十岁……一个前锋！“

报纸上写得更难堪。他不过背弃了自己的球队，他们对他的形容却还不如普列夫那英雄广场上卖身的新兵。他在出卖自己。

他能够出卖自己是因为他是全欧最棒的前锋之一，在此之前我们甚至不能妄想拥有他的这一刻，然而他来了，给了英国侮辱他的权力。

他的味道昭示着他又是独自一人了。没人在意那是否代表一段或几段恋情的终结，从那以后他开始频繁出现在日蚀号上。

别误会，报纸写的不全是真的，比如地铁口免费分发的那些游艇艳事。

可能阿布拉莫维奇先生曾有那样的企图，他需要一个最棒的前锋进球，他又想要一个漂亮的斯拉夫情人在床上供他进球，但世事难以两全。几个月后，局势明朗起来，他买来的新前锋天真地把他当作一个友善的朋友，一个足球事业上的支持者。

简直令人发噱。

然而，阿布先生接受了。像他买下切尔西俱乐部一样，起初只是因为“他可以，为什么不？”接着，随着时间投入，“为什么不？”也可能变成对足球的真实热爱。在安德烈身上，转变成了某种切实的友谊和支持。

他希望舍甫琴科进球，我们都想要舍甫琴科进球。但再次引用报道的话，“他在英超迷失了”，他与我们的阵容不兼容，他远远不是时任教练穆里尼奥所想要的攻坚利器。

他失掉了他在球场上的桀骜魅力。我们买了全欧最好的前锋，之一，而现在他不再是了。

看着一个人沉沦挣扎的过程更像是目睹一场谋杀。是伦敦杀死他，太阳报杀死他，蓝色杀死他，射门不进杀死他，某种不为人知的失落杀死他，他杀死他自己。

他的旧队友们参与这场谋杀。他们被他的背叛激怒，远未能够和解。看安切洛蒂公开嘲讽他古怪而有趣，甚至他的前队长马尔蒂尼也指责他，那名意大利人说得足够克制，其他人则更不留情。

日蚀号停留在圣特罗佩期间，他出现了，像个被爬上岸的溺水者。夏季休假还很长，他却仿佛已经精疲力竭。

他从迈阿密回来，更像从死地回来。他踉跄走过甲板，脸色灰败，我看到彼得·肯扬靠近他，抓住他的手臂把他带进舱房。

晚上的派对格外热烈。他们大约叫来了圣特罗佩的所有模特和应召娼妓，有男有女，还有一部分Alpha，这不是阿布先生的喜好，显然是为了某一个人。

看这么多的年轻漂亮的麦色躯体裸露着，紧挨着跳舞和调情始终是怪异景象。喝醉前我看到一个高得出奇的黑发女郎靠在舍甫琴科身边，另一个南欧男人递给他酒，有三四个人环着他，他却像被冒犯，只是皱眉接过酒杯。然后所有人都喝醉了，午夜之后，他从船舷掉进海里。

在震耳欲聋的音乐背后那落水声没引起注意，只有小范围尖叫。他们把他拉上来后我才发现是他，在船尾来回跳动的彩色射灯下蹒跚站起来，整个人连带茶金色的头发都湿透了，垂着头，水从脸上滑落。他只穿了条条纹泳裤，四周男女笑着叫着对他喷射香槟泡沫，他抬起头，满脸空白，接着阿布先生的秘书过来驱散人群，拉他去上层平台。

他爬上舷梯时磕了膝盖，随后我只看到他佝偻下去的背影。他沙哑地，压抑着哭喊说了句俄语：“他不要我了……”

那么，他秘密的恋人是名男性。这出乎意料，又几乎在意料之中。唯一的问题是，没人知道那是谁。

那是个谜。新赛季安德烈同样萎靡，他努力振作，试图证明他仍可为球队贡献，但结果并不如他所愿。葡萄牙人离职了，新教练也不能令他回复神力。终于，租借他回米兰的议案被正式摆上台面。

是他主动向俱乐部提出。令人吃惊的是他竟然还想要回米兰。而米兰竟然接受，阿布先生也同样接受。

那之后他的境况就不在我的信息网之内了。报纸说回归故土未能令他更走运一点，他从队内头牌，堕落到地位尴尬的租借外援，他是圣西罗的旧人，但仍留在那里的旧人却未必仍能心无芥蒂当他是旧友。

他没有回到伦敦的豪宅过圣诞。圣诞前后的某一日，我在体育八卦网站看到几张狗仔照，他与队友一家在瓦伦那一间餐厅共进晚餐。狗仔拍到他在餐厅门口，同一名高大身穿黑色大衣的卷发男人拥抱，还有对方的家庭。模糊照片里也看得出他略显尴尬。

照片下写着那是米兰队长马尔蒂尼。从他当年到意大利开始，就和米兰功勋马尔蒂尼一家关系亲密，作为米兰球探和一度的教练，老马尔蒂尼对他十分欣赏，而小马尔蒂尼对他更像是队长笼络照顾头牌。在他重归米兰的这段尴尬时期，马尔蒂尼也屡屡对外维护他，即使并无法盖过更衣室和教练席上的其他失望声音。

他的租借以同样失败的一年告终。

他回到切尔西，还有一年合同，然而他请求阿布先生放他自由转会，回乌克兰。

这时候他显出一股孤注一掷的勇气来，他仍要寻觅任何机会重振职业生命。对他个人如此，对切尔西来说，则是彻底的失败，全部投入都落了空。

而就在此时，刚刚退役的米兰前队长也到了伦敦，在我们的新教练安切洛蒂的穿针引线之下，俱乐部决定向他发出担当管理职务的邀请。

他在利巴姆受到过于热切的欢迎。安切洛蒂坚持他会是助教或领队的出色人选，基于他的传奇地位和出色领导力，并且开始衰败的米兰似乎无意为自家功勋提供切实职位。

面对面见他确实令人印象深刻。这名最佳后卫是一位异常高大，晒成均匀古铜色，而双眼蓝色浅得近乎咄咄逼人的意大利男人。他太过知名，因而真人站在眼前的过分英俊有种不真实的冲击力。

安切洛蒂喜不自胜，用半截英语混杂意大利语向他讲解，百般劝说他来任职。他听得很多，说得却不多。他的态度始终很礼貌谦逊，但除了卡洛，很快我们就明白他并没有多想要接受这份工作，那么他仅仅出于情面难却，才来到伦敦吗？

参观临近结束时，我们步出中庭，阿布先生从楼上回廊经过。他下来和马尔蒂尼简短招呼，握了一次手。他离开后，安切洛蒂转向我，做了个意大利式的快乐手势：“他会来的，等着看吧，今天太棒了。”

他当然没有来。

休赛的假期里，我和家人在迈阿密海边逗留了几天。那个下午娜佳晒伤了肩膀，我妻子和其他孩子仍在游水，我则带她回到沙滩边盖着纱幕的躺椅上。

娜佳涂过防晒油后，蹲到成排躺椅之间的阴影里，开始堆沙。我想要小憩片刻，刚闭上眼睛，却被不远处的叫好声惊醒。

大约十来米外，有几个穿着花色短裤，戴墨镜的男人正在打沙滩排球。我看到观众叫好声的所指，是一名全身晒成麦金色的年轻男人，他打得相当出色。他跃起很高，击球力度和节奏极佳，有职业运动员矫健流畅的身形。他漂亮极了，那是他引人注目的另一个原因。

我多看了他几眼，才发现他就是舍甫琴科。

他变得……他和赛季末尾时全然不同了。就像活力曾被抽出他的躯体，又重新灌注满他。他剪短过头发，整个洋溢着一种奇异的快乐。直到他打完这局，接过旁人递过的矿泉水，仰头灌了半瓶，又把水从额头淋下，甩着脑袋，把汗水和清水一起从肩膀上甩开——不止是我看着他，等到我发现视线中的某一束，来自于斜后方的躺椅时，我转过头，和同样斜倚着观看这番景色的米兰前队长目光对接了几秒钟。

这根本……

他完全没流露出认出我的神色，仿佛只是因为我看着他正照看着的，他的队员太久，因而他也看我一眼。而他的队员很快踩着轻快的步子走过来，走到队长身边。如果在对视时还有什么疑惑，这时已经烟消云散。躺椅两两并成一排，意大利人侧躺在其中一张上，而舍甫琴科到他面前，弯下腰，快活地说了些什么，接着，这位曾经属于切尔西的射手并没在另一张躺椅上躺下，他抬起一只膝盖，半跪到他的队长身前，他俯下身，一只黝黑古铜的手臂就顺势揽过他，按到他流畅下凹的后腰里。

这时我才醒悟刚才感到的奇异来源于何处。我能闻到，尽管我总被人说不像个Alpha，但我能闻到安德烈有什么根本不同，他被标记了。

所有图景立刻清晰起来。从米兰的酒店大堂里，年轻前锋身上的甜美气息，到日蚀号上那个晚上他的绝望，乃至于当马尔蒂尼来到伦敦时，老板对他那种不同寻常的态度。

我看着安德烈笑着凑到意大利人耳边说着，放松而自然。他理应感到放松，他的Alpha始终显得不动声色，然而牢牢将他环绕在自己的庇护范围之内，犹如在自家后场护球那样全然不由旁人觊觎。我忽然意识到他们仍处在标记初期的缱绻依恋之中，几乎没过多久，当我呼唤还在堆沙的娜佳，问她想不想来一球冰淇淋之后，那张躺椅上就空了。

傍晚在海边的露天餐厅点餐时，我又看到了他们两人。

在英式足球并不风靡的美国，再知名的球星也少有人认出。因此他们显得根本毫不避讳，他们在一群朋友之中，多半是意大利人，兴高采烈，马尔蒂尼只是在喝气泡水，而舍甫琴科坐在他身边，套着白色T恤，他同样没怎么动面前的盘子，甚至没说几句话，仿佛下午的运动已经令他耗尽体力。他转过头去看自己的Alpha，露出后颈过分醒目而欲盖弥彰的信息素贴布。

我的妻子决定点鱼，于是我拉回视线。那是我最后一次在私人场合见到他们两人。

***

1\. 到切尔西第一年的生日会是真的，阿布老爷摆了大排场，他让CEO通知全队出席的传闻，是传闻。

2\. 租借回米兰那年冬天和队长在北部小镇聚餐也是真的，不过是两家人聚餐

3\. 09年队长退役，切尔西邀请他去当领队或助教也是真的，你车热烈欢迎他参观了一通，谈得火热，结果报纸讲当晚队长和舍瓦两家在伦敦吃饭，第二天一起飞了阿美利卡度假。就仿佛一次你车出钱，请他来伦敦旅游，顺便拐走了你车队员……

4\. 迈阿密海边打球场景当然是真的！照片为证！！！！

扑腾击球的开心小鸟

  


队长在后面躺椅区，大佬姿势倚着，在看他……  
  


  
被纠正这是13年在印度尼西亚，我不管了，反正09年他们确实一块儿飞美国度假了，看这个小鸟可爱的后背和腰

今天是退役纪念日，纪念一下！

如有捏造，不符事实的地方，我不负责任。总之，事实含量相当高，纪实！


End file.
